Jealousy
by aeeris
Summary: Silly discussions always attract very, very bad consequences. Much more if your opponent is your stubborn lover. / Dante x Nero.


**A/N: SO MUCH FLUFF I CAN'T STAND IT.**

This is my first english fanfiction! Yey! This is a translation of my spanish DxN one-shot "Celos", I started translating it about a year ago but I finished it today! I know it's a long time but school is always keeping me busy =A=.

Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** the DMC series belongs to Capcom!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kid" Foot over the table and pizza in hand, the demon-hunter extended a piece of food to the youngest, who was concentrated in some mysterious point in the TV. That seemed to be more interesting that the red raincoat dressed man.<p>

He tried to attract his attention once more, but before that Dante desisted on calling him.

Nero arrived at Devil may cry a while ago and Dante hadn't much to talk about him besides the fact that he was an arrogant kid with a very special mood every day. Well, and that he was irrevocably in love with him.

He put his feet under the table and left his 'chamber', leaving stains of pizza behind and he stood behind of the minor, snatching the joystick and obtaining a low growl as an answer, nothing more and nothing less.

He tried to mess with the kid just for a little more.

"Nero" The shoulders of the half demon trembled slightly at the mention of his name "Come on, the foods gonna get cold and Lady won't buy another pizza." Dante raised his hand, looking for a strand of the kid's hair, but before he could do anything, the half demon was crawling away again. Damn, this kid was complicated!

He trailed his feet to the couch that was being occupied by the minor and stopped himself to look at Nero's profile that was being illuminated by the artificial light that that damn console was emitting. He kept staring a bit more longer untill Nero started to feel annoyed and decided to stop paying attention to the game and see what was the old man's problem.

Dante, for once in his life, started to feel that his life was in danger if he wasn't cautious enough.

He opened his mouth to start talking before he got interrumpted by the kid, who did not had spoken for at last a couple of hours until now.

"If you're going to start blabbering about Kyrie, shut the fuck up and go back to hell!" The screen illuminated his face once again and his eyes started sparkling in a manner that Dante found strange. The old hunter stared at the last piece of pizza that was left on his desk, but he had to fix their current situation first. The fingers of the half demon were dashing against the joystick more furious than before.

"Kid" Dante tried again, knowing that he was being ignored. How right he was. "Hey, kid" he fixed his bluish eyes in the annoyed expression of the Devil Bringers owner, who was nearly breaking the poor thing between his hands every time that Dante opened his mouth to say something. "I like you" He sighed and lazily stood from the couch; Nero stopped his furious attack to the control but, as always, the older man waited without any more reward than silence. He went back to his desk, willing to take a bite of the last piece of pizza that was waiting for him.

Even though he hated being in bad terms with the kid, he loved his stubbornness. Without Nero's temperament life would be so freaking boring, he chuckled to himself. It wasn't fun when you had to go hunting and your prey will not put any resistance.

Obviously, he always thought that the minor would be a little kid like everybody else except for the fact that he had the remains of his twin brother inside him [1]. That was the main reason why he accepted the kid inside his house, aside the fact that he was quite good at fighting – but it's not like he would ever admit it. At least he would not have to babysit him.

He stared at the pizza on his desk again. He left it for Nero, but if the kid wasn't going to eat it…

"Eat that last piece and I'll make you throw everything you ate last week."

The older man shivered and left the pizza over his desk again. He watched as Nero left is spot on the couch and walked on his direction. Or so he wanted to think, as he believed a piece of pizza wasn't more important than him.

"I like you, kid" He repeated. A shot right in the middle of his forehead and a blushed Nero was everything he got.

"I don't! Pervert old man!" Nero shouted, trying to hide his own embarrassment by taking his food and walking away as fast as he could.

"I don't like that girl… What was her name? Karie?" An amused smile started to form in Dante's face; he wanted to tease the teen and hell, he was going to pay for it.

Nero closed his eyes, tired of his 'tutor' behavior.

"**Kyrie**" He remarked "Hasn't done anything to you, or nothing that I knew about, so don't fuck with me now, Dante."

The man's smile widened. _Don't worry kid, the fuck part will have to wait for a bit._

"But she likes you and that's more than enough" He sat on his chair and climbed his feet over the table again. "I can't stand anyone who sees my babe the same way I do."

Five minutes later, a smiling Nero left what he called 'the horrendous room' with the Devil Bringer shining more than ever. Maybe someday, Dante will regret having called him 'babe'.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A large figure was resting placidly in one of the couches placed in the waiting room, covered from head to toe with a red blanket, silver hair peeking shyly like not wanting to be seen. And that was the actual situation: Nero was avoiding the old man.

He shifted a little and shut his eyes tightly as soon as he heard footsteps near him, not wanting to give up before his childish lover and workmate made at least a reflection of what he had done earlier.

Dante went down stairs not worried about hiding his presence from the kid, he was well aware of how annoying he was with the former knight sometimes and more when something was trying to interrupt their lovely relationship—Dante wanted to think it was.

He crouched beside the divan without caring if his boots made more noise than it was necessary, he directed his gaze over the body that was seemingly resting soundly, but he chuckled when he heard teeth chattering. Lowering the temperature wasn't strong enough to get Nero back to bed.

"Someone could get in and violate you right now" He whispered once he got himself under the blanket, cuddling the trembling body under it. "It could be me."

An elbow in the ribs and a "Shut up, old man" was more than sufficient to make him laugh and set aside the red blanket, pulling a surprised and blushed Nero, who was still trying to hide his face, to his chest.

"Let's go back to bed" The older murmured in Nero's ear, who snarled and tried to glued himself to the old divan under him.

First, Dante traced slow patterns in the minor's stomach and chest, resting his chin on the top of his head, he kept doing that for a few more minutes and when he didn't got any negative response, he descended slowly, reaching the pant zipper.

Dante smiled. This was a lost battle for his lover.

He asked once again to go upstairs, convinced that Nero would be all needy and begging him for his touch –something that would never happen. He waited and waited, but the only sound he got was a snore.

Nero was already asleep.

Dante wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, just because the pressure inside his underwear was killing him.

"I could definitely rape you" Without thinking it twice, he searched for the kid's lips, kissing him as slowly as his throbbing low parts let him.

Perhaps having Kyrie confessing her feelings for the teen wasn't that of a bad idea if this was going to be the result, he thought before taking the kid back to their bedroom at bridal style. He could be an old man, but he was sure as hell that he could make the kid scream as much as he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> It's not official, but I like to think that Nero got his power because of that. I don't like the theory of Vergil being his father... just my opinion ^^

**A/N: **SORRY NOT SORRY.

I hope you liked it! I'm still learning this language and I don't have much time to look for a beta ;_; so if you think this needs a revision, don't hesitate about telling me my errors! It will help me to be more careful the next I write something in English!


End file.
